Unsteady
by Harrison Al Nicholson
Summary: Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks are both unhappy with their current situations in WWE. How will their new found bond over their similar feelings bring them together, and how will they look to change their positions in the company?
1. Chapter 1

The road was hard and lonely for WWE superstar Seth Rollins. Sure, he had made up with his so called Shield brothers, but with Dean Ambrose out injured, and Roman Reigns riding solo as the Big Dog, Rollins was left with only his thoughts. After everything he tried to build with Triple H crumbled, he really didn't want to trust anyone. After being backstabbed himself, and Jason Jordan bailing on him, the last thing Seth Rollins wanted was a partner of any sorts.

"So Seth, we are thinking of someone who could have your back with this whole Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler storyline. We thought Roman, but he is dealing with Lashley, so we..."

Seth lifted his hand to silence the writer speaking to him. "I appreciate trying to even the odds, but Seth Freaking Rollins can handle himself." Seth watched as the writer slowly stepped away. Rollins was slightly annoyed the way they had treated his character. He was the hottest thing going in the whole company, and was easily carrying RAW when they took the Intercontinental championship off of him. Seth would never question a decision, but that didn't mean he had to like and agree with it. He should be Universal champion anyway, not Brock Lesnar.

"You alright, Seth, you don't look too good." Seth glanced over his shoulder where the voice came from, even though he already knew it was Kevin Owens. "I know you aren't too happy with your story, but who really is. I'm getting pushed off the stage in a Porto John tonight."

"Guys like us, Kevin, we should be running this show. Where did everything stop going our direction. We are so over. I don't get it." Seth shook his head as he began to walk to his locker room. Kevin ran after him, stopping him at his door.

"This is what we love, man. Not everybody can be at the top at once. Trust Vince, I sure do." Kevin patted Seth on the shoulder and looked at him. Seth remained with the same emotionless look on his face. "I don't know if I can anymore, Kevin."

...

Sasha Banks was sitting at a table in catering slowly enjoying her meal as she watched what was happening on RAW. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as her best friend Bayley, who happened to be her rival on the show, sat down next to her. "Sasha, tonight was pretty fun. We haven't gotten to go after each other like that since NXT."

Sahsa nodded as she continued to eat her food. Bayley could tell something was off. She looked back at the tv screen to see Seth Rollins facing off against Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental championship. "I still ship you two by the way."

"Excuse me?"

"What, just a little humor. Something it appears you've forgotten all about. You've been so bland recently."

Sasha set her fork down and sighed. She turned over to Bayley and looked her in the eyes. "Bayley, you and I dominated in NXT. We were main eventing and stealing the show. Everyone was talking about us. We were making that guy there," she pointed to Seth Rollins still wrestling on the tv, "cry as he sat ringside to our match. That's how good we were down there. Now," she paused and turned away from Bayley. "Now we barely get on the pay per view card."

Bayley scooted closer to Sasha and put her arm around her. She could always tell when her friend was seriously down in the dumps. She thought the excitement of being able to face each other again would make Sahsa go through the roof, but Bayley could understand. WWE has ruined her hot steak completely. Almost to the point no one cared about her character.

Sasha began to speak again. "Don't get me wrong, Bayley, I'm very glad Ronda joined the company. That many more people with care about women wrestling and the product. Not to mention she is one tough worker. The only problem is us, women like us, who've been clawing in NXT and the indies our whole lives are pushed to the back." Sahsa grunted. "I don't mean to complain, but I've been Woman's champ 5 times and have never held it longer than a month."

"Sash, it'll be fine. You'll get your real shot to shine and run with the title." Sasha stood up.

"I love you, Bayley, but is it wrong to want more than what we are given. Especially when it is so little."

Sahsa looked at the screen and saw Seth had lost and was getting beaten down by Drew and Dolph. "Look, Seth Rollins. He deserves much more. He's so hot..."

"I knew it!" Bayley exclaimed.

"I mean he was on a hot streak and poof."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders and told Bayley she'd see her when it was time to leave the arena. Bayley deep down agreed with every word Sasha had said. The company had been letting them down lately. Hard work not being paid off, but there was nothing anyone could do but work harder. Or was there.

...

The arena had long been emptied. The crew began taking the stage and ringside area apart when Seth Rollins walked into the ring. The leaned against the ropes. He knew he was over. He'd get his chance. But then again Finn Bálor was over, and what was going on with him? Seth breathed heavily. He watched as the crew took down the barricades.

"You were good out there, getting your ass kicked I mean."

Seth turned around and saw Sasha Banks enter the ring.

"Nice wise crack. At least I got into the ring. How was your therapy session?" Sasha's face lost color. It was like a knife stabbed her deep. She turned to walk away but felt a warm hand around her arm. "Please don't go, I'm sorry." She turned around to face Seth. He took her hand and walked her to the ropes, where he let go of her and once again rested his arms on them. "I've been an asshole lately. Ask any of the writers or Reigns. I've just been a little..."

"Fed up with your storyline?" Sasha finished his sentence. He looked at her impressed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you feel similar?" She nodded at him. He looked off at the seats before them. "I was WWE champion. I was beating the likes of Randy Orton, John Cena, Sting. An injury put me back at square one. I've been chasing a real title reign since. I really thought I was going to be the face of this company."

"I know how you feel. I've been champ five times, Seth, five times. Not one reign over a month. I was in limbo forever. At least now I got this thing with Bayley, but with duel branded pay per views, who knows if I'll make the card." Sasha glanced at Seth. "Here I thought you were the golden boy."

"Ah, I'm not so golden. That's Reigns." Seth smirked at Sasha.

"You come to the empty ring after the show often?" She asked him.

"Only sometimes. It's not the same without the people though. The crowd really pushes me through whatever I'm doing. Whether it's main eventing, or opening the show. What about you?"

"Same goes for me. Only big matches, usually before. Hell in a Cell against Charlotte I looked at the empty arena before the show for quite some time." They both shared a smile at each other. "So Seth, why are you out here tonight?"

"I'm sure it's the same reason you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks had talked for a little while longer about what their goals were and where they would like to be within the next year. They both answered the Wrestlemania main event and shared a laugh. Sasha said she'd see Seth later as she walked off to pack and head to the next city for the following show. Seth stood and looked at the arena a little longer before the crew asked him to leave to they could finish taking the ring apart.

Seth walked through the back, watching as crew and fellow wrestlers hurried out of there. Seth entered his locker room, throwing his bags together quickly and walking to his car. He popped the trunk and tossed them inside. He got into the drivers seat and sat there for a while. Normally he might think about how his next matches would go down, or interesting spots to include, but all he could think about was his talk with Sasha. It was nice to have someone feel the same way, share the same thoughts. He didn't like wanting more. He had been the top superstar in 2015, and he could never thank the guys in the back enough.

But he was really ready for a run now, and he couldn't do a think. Brock was champ, Roman was the guy, and Seth was thinking about Sasha.

...

Sasha knew that almost everyone shipped her and Seth. She joked about it plenty, but she could really see why now. They were more alike then people might think. Not to mention they were both feeling down about what they could be as wrestlers and what they were. She smiled at the thought of Seth. There was something about him. She'd never admit it to anyone, but what harm could come from a little crush.

Bayley ended her thoughts of Seth as she entered the room. "I see you smiling over there. Don't think I also didn't see you and Seth making conversation in the ring. So cute. Laughing and smiling. The shipping has once again resumed."

Sasha shook her head at Bayley. She always acted like this. It honestly was foolish. Sasha felt sad that due to this upcoming storyline they'd have to act like they hated each other. "It's nothing, we just talked."

"We just talked," Bayley mocked her, "nobody just talks to Seth Rollins. Especially of the opposite sex. There is always a little something there. With you though, with all the nice things he's said about you in the past, there's a lot more behind it."

"You're crazy, Bayley. Your mind is really wandering with this idea."

"Then you won't mind that I'm giving Finn a ride instead of you, right?" Bayley grinned widely as Sasha's bag nearly fell off her shoulder.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did. Bayley is an excellent wingwoman, and I'm flying you all the way home. By that I mean letting Seth Rollins drive you to the next show."

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Doesn't matter what I think. Have fun." Bayley hugged Sasha quickly before sprinting out of the room. She didn't want to take her chances with Sasha attacking her or something.

Sasha grinned and shook her head. Nothing was going to happen. Years of flirting and a little chat in the ring was going to instantly make them lovers or whatever.

...

Seth started up the car and was about to back up when he saw a purple haired beauty waving him down. He chucked and stopped the car. He stepped out to greet Sasha as she approached.

"I was hoping you wouldn't take off before I got here."

"I'm sure glad I didn't. What's this?" Seth pointed at her bags.

"Bayley chose Bálor over me. Looks like I'm riding with you." Seth chuckled and popped the trunk.

"This will be a change for once. Usually it's just me and some music." He helped her out her bags in the trunk. She smiled at him.

"I don't do much during the drive anyway. Just some old school WWE entrance music at the most."

"You've been hanging around with Bayley too much. You've forgotten music."

They chuckled as they got into the car and began the drive

...

"I usually use these drives to think of spots. It's just too bad most of them are too crazy for an episode of RAW."

"That Curb Stomp into the RKO was the most insane thing ever." Seth grinned and looked over to Sasha.

"That was pretty cool. Hurt like a bitch though." Sasha giggled and looked out the window. "You've has your fair share of hard bumps though, haven't you? The powerbomb through the table, the frankensteiner off the top rope. You've taken some shit, Mick Foley. What's left, jumping off the cell?"

Sasha shook her head. "Only Shane is crazy enough for that. Look who is talking though. You've had plenty of falls off ladders through everything but a kitchen sink."

"Kitchen sink? Are you JR or something?" He joked with her. She slapped his arm. He laughed, "Ow, I'm driving. Save it for in the ring."

"Anyday Rollins, I'll teach you how to wrestle. Maybe you can learn a few things." They both looked at each other and exchanged grins. Sasha felt warm as Seth amazed her with his bright, white smile. Seth turned back to look at the road and tried to quietly let out a breathe. She was beautiful in the ring, but man even in street clothes with no make up his heart was skipping a beat.

"So why did Bayley choose Finn over you? I don't think she'd purposefully make you have to get another ride. She has to have something up her sleeve."

Sahsa got a little red in the face. "Bayley ships is."

"Ships is? Where have I heard that before?"

"About is on that line thing Truth was doing."

"Oh yeah, where they want us to be a couple. So she is apart of that?"

"Guess so. I don't know why she thinks a drive will get us ..."

"So do you want to stop to get something to eat?" Sasha looked confused over to Seth.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not much of a first date if all we do is drive." Seth smiled at her as he took the nearest exit off the freeway. He started looking around for a place to stop while Sasha continued to look confused. Seth pulled into a burger place and stepped out. He walked over to her side and open the door for her. She just sat there while Seth chuckled. "You coming or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

She sat across from Seth at the booth they had chosen by the window. The moon shining brightly out in the night would normally take her attention away from anything, but not tonight. She was focused on one thing and one thing only. Seth Freaking Rollins. He wore his normal Monday Night Rollins t shirt with black shorts. His hair was kept up in a Black and Brave cap. She was looking over every inch of him. Before she couldn't care less what his shirt said, and now she was trying to take a mental photograph of his biceps and his pecs clearly visible through his skin tight. She was trying to remember back to any match of his just to remember what he looked like. It was crazy these damn thoughts. Go away she thought.

"Sash, your burger is here." She snapped out of it and watched his as he gently slid her burger from the end of the table where the waitress must have placed it to in front of her. "What's wrong. You've just been looking around like Dean Ambrose ever since we arrived."

She laughed at the mention of Ambrose. "It's nothing really. Just..."

"Me calling it a date earlier through you for a loop, huh?"

"I'm not some elementary schooler. What's next, are we gonna talk about if I like like you and if you like like me?"

He gave her that signature Seth Rollins grin as he ate some of his fries. She was reallly warm inside all of a sudden. "Well do you?"

"Do I What?"

"Do you like me like me?" He ate some more fries. While she looked at him confused he admired her for a bit. Her glasses that made her look dorky, though he'd never tell her. Her Boston Red Sox beanie, though the Red Sox sucked in Seth's opinion being from Iowa and all. He legit boss shirt and what he liked the most, the short shorts she was wearing. Man! She might as well worn her wrestling gear. That was the only outfit she could have worn where he would have snuck glances at her more while they were still in the car. "I'm waiting, Banks."

"Why are you so interested, Rollins?" Sasha took a sip from her drink and begin slowly eating her burger.

"Didn't known if you wanted me to sign something for you or not. A fan is a fan, can't help it."

She laughed and nearly choked on her food. "Heel Seth Rollins where have you been? The arrogance has returned."

"Don't remind me of how good of a heel I am, or I'll start reminding you."

They seemed to calm down. No more heat or pressure, just relaxed and eating their meals. They glanced at each other, sharing a smile before looking back at their food and continued eating. They finished and Seth paid the bill with no argument from Sasha. He held the door open as they walked out but stopped before they got to the car.

"Hey, Sash, I know we were joking around a lot in there, but you can talk to me about anything if you ever need to. I know you got Bayley, but you can never go wrong with some Rollins," he grinned at her, putting his hands in his pockets awaiting her response.

"I know, Seth. I appreciate it, and I'll take you up on it sometime." He nodded at her and they both got into the car and continued on their way.

...

Seth carried her bags as they walked into the hotel most of the superstars for the show the next night were staying at. They checked in and each got their keys. He walked her to her door before she opened it. "You want me to take your bags in?"

"Sure, just place them on the bed, I'll take care of them."

Seth placed them down and began to walk out of her room before she stopped him by placing her arm on his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at her. "Thank you, Seth, for the meal and the ride, and taking my stuff up here."

"What are crush's for?" He winked at her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Get some rest, Sash."

He let himself out. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath. He leaned against the door and rubbed his eyes. A crush on Sasha Banks. That's what he had and there was no denying it. He needed to thank Bayley the next time he saw her.

...

Sasha woke up the next morning with a large grin on her face. Her dream was about who else than Seth Rollins. She had a crush on him and she couldn't fight it. She got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase looking to change into some regular clothes for the day. She found something she didn't notice before. At some point Seth must has snuck some of his gear in her bag. She put on a Seth Freaking Rollins shirt and a Black and Brave beanie before heading out of her room.

...

Seth sat in the hotel mini restaurant eating what they did offer for breakfast while the news played in the back. Scrambled eggs, waffles, and some cereal. It was pretty good for being a hotel. He was joined by Kevin Owens. They were down one injured Sami Zayn but they would have to do. They looked around for Bálor but there was no sight of him.

"Think he got laid?" Kevin asked

"What do you care?" Seth took a bite of his waffles.

"You know I'm married right? My life is lived through others now. When I'm not wrestling, or spending time with my family, or taking over a concert, I'm witnessing others lives that aren't so stable to live through their drama."

"That's pretty sad, Kevin." They chuckled for a bit while looking around the room.

Kevin leaned in closer to Seth before speaking. "Word of the mouth is you have a certain Boss a ride here after chatting it up in the ring after the show."

"What does that have to do with anything? Can't I give a fellow employee a ride?"

"Sure, but when you ship the two in said vehicle, maybe it's just a Canadian thing, but I sense a little romance building."

"My god, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I miss Sami."

Seth's attention was taken away when Sasha entered the room and poured herself a bowl of coffee.

"Speaking of Sami," Kevin started, "I think I'll give him a cal. Then maybe I'll call my wife and kids and everyone else I know. That'll probably keep me busy for at least 10 minutes. Do what you'd like, Seth."

Kevin walked off as Seth shook his head. He and Sahsa's met. She smiled and then looked away. Seth couldn't believe how cheesy this felt. Their eyes met again and Seth motioned for her to join him.

She sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I had a really good time last night, Seth."

"Me too. I'm really glad Bayley didn't give you a ride. I'd love to give you one to the arena for the live event later, if you'd..."

"That would be great."

Seth smiled at her. "After, would you maybe want to..."

"Do something? Yeah, sounds fun."

"A date?"

"Is that what you want to call it, Rollins?"

"You are wearing my merch."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha's tag team match went off without a hitch. She entered the back with a smile on her face. The crowd was loving it and what more could you want as a performer. She began the walk to her locker room when she felt an arm rest on her shoulder. The smell in the air could have caused her to drop to her knees there. The smell of Seth Rollins. "Hey there, Banks." Rollins looked her up and down as she was still in her wrestling gear.

"Like what you see, Rollins?" She opened her arms and spun around. All Seth could do was nod. "Cat got your tongue?" She walked off and looked back to find Seth watching her. He was going to find some way to get back at her for that one, but she didn't care. She looked forward to see what he had up his sleeve.

Seth watched her until she was out of sight. He always saw her as a really good friend and a great wrestler. Now, it was hard to see her at all without his heart skipping a beat and his eyes drawn to her before she left any room. Seth went to walk away before he turned around and bumped right into the COO Triple H. "Sorry, Hunter. I was just staring off into space, I guess."

"It's not problem, Seth. I was just looking for you. I've been told you keep making writers run off. I just want to see what's bothering you."

"Nothing really, just, well you know Hunter, I was super over, I still am for now, and nothing against Dolph, but I should be at the top of the card, not middle."

"Seth, everyone sees them self higher than where they are. Imagine a guy like R-Truth. There was a time he was going for the World title. A time he was tag teaming against John Cena and the Rock. Now he isn't even on tv. We all take our own falls before we get a chance to rise again. You've just been lucky enough to always be on the rise, until now."

"I'm not upset with taking some pinfalls, but I'm so over, Hunter. The fans want me as champ."

"And the fans don't run the company, so they? Your time will come again, Seth. Hang in there." Hunter walked off and Seth just stood there. It wasn't that he didn't like losing, it was that he was the guy the fans needed, the company needed, and no one of importance saw it, or they all refused to see it.

Seth felt pretty low, until his eyes caught some extra merch from a certain someone sitting on a nearby table. His mind drifted completely away from his spot in the company and focused on a legit boss instead.

...

Sasha entered catering after changing and sat down next to Bayley. Bayley was staring at the tv in the back that showed what was going on in ring but Sasha couldn't figure out why. When she looked up it all made sense. Seth Rollins was rocking a Legit Boss shirt and Sasha Banks signature glasses. Sasha shook her head and smiled.

"That confirms it," Bayley said, "it's official. The Man and the Boss are a thing."

"Would you calm down, it's not that serious. We have a date tonight and he took me out for burgers before."

"You're so blind. You are a couple and I can't breathe right now."

...

Seth waited for Sasha outside her locker room. When she opened the door with her stuff in her had she was greeted by a warm smile. "You like what I wore out there, Banks?"

"It fit you so well."

"I might have to get some modified tights to match."

"Please don't."

"Why? Would it turn you on too much?"

Sasha giggled and put her head down. "Probably scar me for life actually."

Seth laughed as he opened the trunk and placed his bags and then her bags into the back. They got into the car and Sasha looked over to him. "So, where are we headed?"

"Strip club?" Sasha softly pushed his arm. She could feel the muscles in his arm as she did it but tried to play off the fact she found it extremely hot. "I'm just kidding. I was thinking we head back to the hotel."

"Back to the hotel? I thought we were going on a date?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention I had Xavier Woods set my room up for a UpUp DownDown shoot where I have the chance to beat the boss at her own game of Sailor Moon?" Seth grinned as he looked over to Sasha.

"You are so on."

...

"Welcome to UpUp DownDown, I'm your host Austin Creed and today is a special episode. We have to complete squad here. We got Big E, Kofi Kingston, Kevin Owens, Seth Rollins, Sasha Banks, and Cesaro. We here filming in none other than Seth Rollins hotel room."

"Oooooo" the sound was coming from Big E, who received laughs from everyone but Rollins.

"Very funny, E," said Seth, "but this ain't no tour video. People have been claiming I can only play Madden, hence my name Madden Champ, but I'm here to prove those people wrong. I'm here to take names on Sailor Moon."

"We will see about that, Madden Champ, because there is no bigger fan of Sailor Moon than one of our other guests, the Boss, Sasha Banks!" Creed exclaimed.

"Thank you, Thank you, I'm just here to put Rollins in his place."

"We will se about that, Banks." Rollins snickered at her.

"Someone crack a window, it's gonna get heated in here!" Creed jokes.

...

"Thanks again, Creed for doing this," Seth thanked Austin as he walked him out.

"No problem, Seth, viewers love these things. Sorry Sasha handed it to you by the way."

"That's fine, I'll get over it." Seth closed the door and turned around. Only he and Sasha were left. "I hope you have a great time. It wasn't a normal date, but I figured you'd deserve more than just some mini golf game or whatever."

"I had a really great time, Seth. Sorry I dominated.

"I wouldn't call it that, but I'm not AJ Styles, I'll admit when I've been bested." Seth walked away from the door and sat on the edge of the bed next to Sasha. "Listen Sasha, I always have a great time with you. Whenever I'm near you, wrestling and life is fun again. I don't think about where I am, or where I want to be in the company, I just think about you."

"I feel the same, Seth. Honestly being with you makes me care less and less about whether I'm on the card or not. I just like to be with you."

They smiles widely at each other. "You know, Sash, it's a pretty long walk to your room, maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Sasha leaned closer to Seth and grinned at him.

"Maybe you could just stay here." Seth pressed his forehead against hers. Their noses gently touched and they softly laughed.

"As long as you keep me entertained."

"I have some ideas." Seth and Sasha leaned in together, their lips pressing hard. Seth wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sasha ran her fingers through his hair. They fell back onto the bed. They both thought is was a good thing there wasn't a show tomorrow, because they would never get any sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_First I would just like to say I nearly moved on from this story. However the recent reviews have pushed me to follow the plan I originally had for this. Thank you to those who Read and Review, it_** **_means a lot to me that you take the time to do so for a story I write. Hopefully I can deliver with a satisfying few chapters to wrap this up. Here goes the next chapter for "Unsteady"_**

Seth woke up with a jolt. Either last night was the best night of his life, or his subconscious really owed him one. He turned over on his side and caught site of the purple haired beauty laying next to him. It really had happened. He slept with the boss and it was great. It was no secret Seth didn't have the best love life, but with Sasha, he really connected.

He watched her sleep soundly. He pressed his body against hers, her heat burning his skin. He held her close. Soon she would wake up, they'd have to get up, and then the real world would strike. The world where he wasn't appreciated. Where they weren't. Sasha turned and faced him, her eyes slowly opening.

"Hey beautiful, you sleep well?" Seth asked. She returned the smile he was giving her and softly kissed his lips before answering.

"With you, always." They pressed their foreheads together and stared into one anothers eyes. "I don't want to get out of bed, Seth."

"Neither do I," He chuckled.

...

Seth wore a Legit Boss shirt as he arrived at the arena and got out of his car. It had been a few days since he and Sasha spent the day in bed together, but reality has returned. RAW was in Seth's hometown tonight, and he was looking forward to it. What he wasn't looking forward to was jobbing out to Roman Reigns, giving up a title shot in the process. He tried to change Vince's mind, but it was set in stone. He knew he was going to get a pop tonight. He knew he was going to blow the roof off the building. Roman was going to get booed, he was going to be so over, but he was jobbing.

He slammed his car door shut and pulled his suitcase with his gear out of the trunk. Sasha would arrive later with Bayley, as they were going over some stuff for their match later. He wanted to think about Sasha, her eyes, her smile, her smell, but Seth just thought about all the years he busted his ass, only to be mid card, and nothing more.

He entered the locker room and saw none other than Roman Reigns setting up his gear. "How's it going, Seth," Roman said as he turned back to see who entered. Seth walked to the opposite side of the room and began to place his gear out. "If this is about me going over tonight."

"It's not about you, Roman!" Seth said loudly and abruptly.

"Listen Seth, everybody gotta do their part." Roman walked towards Seth, trying to offer his hand out to him.

Seth turned and glared at Roman. "Oh yeah, when are you gonna do yours."

With that, Seth slammed his wrestling boots down and walked out of the locker room. Roman looked on in shock. They had been so close for so long, he had never seen Seth so upset, not even when he got injured as champion.

...

Sasha finished talking with Bayley in the locker room and went to get some food before the show. They were finally being able to push forward their program, and they had spent the whole ride and an additional hour planning it out perfectly. Sasha was grabbing some salad when she overheard Bobby Roode and Elias talking. "Have you heard about Seth?" Roode asked.

"You mean that he snapped at Roman and Hunter has been looking all over for him?"

"Yeah, looks like someone is finally going to step up and speak for the fans."

Sasha couldn't believe it. She knew Seth was upset, and being in Davenport and losing to the most hated guy in the company for a title shot was going to sting, but was he taking it too far. She knew she had to find him.

Sasha began to head for the place she knew Seth always liked. The seats directly where you could really take in the whole setup. The seats way up high where you could take it in. Sahsa tried to hurry. The show was nearing and Seth had to be in his right mind if he was going to put on a outstanding match. She didn't want him to ruin his career by pulling something. Before Sahsa could really get going though, she was stopped by Hunter himself.

"Sasha, we need to talk really quick."

"What's this about, Hunter, I've got to talk to Seth too."

"It won't take long, Sasha. I'm afraid it's bad news however. That's why I wanted to tell you in person."

Sasha could hardly breathe. This really wasn't going to be good. Hunter himself telling her.

"Vince had decided to extend one of the other segments tonight, therefore unfortunately, your match with Bayley must be canceled. I'm so sorry."

Sasha's head dropped. She didn't know why he could lift up her head. Whether she didn't want Hunter to see the tears, or was too disappointed to care, all she could do was nod.

"I'm sure you'll get another chance to put it on, however not tonight. Let me know if you need anything." With that Hunter was gone. There for the bad news and gone, just like that. Like it was nothing. Some people were there for the paycheck and that was it. They didn't care if they were ever on TV or if they ever won a match. Not Sahsa. She wanted to be the best. You can't be the best when you're never on though.

...

Seth was right where she knew he'd be. He turned and saw he red eyes. Without saying anything he pulled her into a hug. They both looked off out at the ring and stage. They both knew why the other was upset with even having to ask. This job. The thing they loved, it was crushing them. Sasha told Seth after a few moments what had happened. "I don't get it, Sash, why can't it be about wrestling. Why can't it be who's the best, and who's over. Why's it got to be Vince's guy. We need change. We need change like what CM Punk tried to do. Just drop a bomb."

"Like what Seth? Vince wouldn't stand for anything like that."

"He wouldn't have a choice if what was done got him so much publicity and so many people talking, that if he fired those responsible he'd lose big time."

"Let me guess, you've been up here coming up with something, haven't you?" Seth only nodded in return. "I knew it. Only if I had gotten here sooner."

"Since you no longer have a match," Seth started, "the plan is completely rounded out now. The question is, are you in?"

...

The finish was a missed Curb Stomp into a Spear. Roman Reigns would be number one contender, again.

Seth was wished good luck by those behind the curtain as his music hit. He figured they wouldn't feel the same after he returned once the show ended. He walked out on the ramp to an amazing pop. Sasha was getting chills just listening to it. Seth could swear the building was shaking.

Roman came out next. Boos of course reigned supreme. They hadn't talked since Seth yelled in the locker room, but Roman figured they knew each other so well they could call it in the ring and it would go fine. Roman didn't know Seth was tired of taking the back seat. He was tired of having to watch people leave unhappy. He was tired of being over but not being the man.

The bell rang and Seth knew there was no going back. He had to be all in, and he was. Seth walked to the center of the ring. Since Roman and Seth were suppose to both be faced and friends, Roman extended his hand. Seth was taking over, though, and Seth was going to shoot his way into putting WWE back into the hearts of everyone. Seth slapped Roman in the face. Roman was too stunned for real to react in character. Seth then spit in his face, again throwing Roman way off. The crowd was going insane.

"What the hell are you doing, Seth?" Roman tried to ask low key without anyone lnoticing, but Seth didn't respond. Seth taunted Roman by mocking his signature pose and then hit a drop kick.

Backstage people were trying to figure out what was going on. Seth ignored everything the ref said to him, playing to the crowd and beating down on Roman Reigns.

After 10 minutes or so, Roman was able to counter moves Seth was deliver, and hit him with his own, forcing Seth to sell them or blow everything. Seth don't worry though, because unknown to Reigns and those in the back, he had his ace. Seth took a big boot and fell out of the ring. Reigns went out after him, and Seth took his moment. He superkicked Reigns, knocking him down. Seth got into the ring and the ref started the count. Reigns sold it until the count of 8, when he started to get up. Reigns went to get into the ring, but he couldn't lift his feet. Reigns tried and tried and all Seth could do was chuckle, his plan had worked, he was a true architect.

The ref had no choice but to count 10 and announce Seth Rollins the winner. Roman pulled his feet out, and found Sasha Banks. She had held his feet so he couldn't get in the ring. She was underneath it the whole time. Both Roman Reigns the person and character was extremely upset. Before he could question what happened, Seth hit him from behind. Rollins added a little more to it so if Reigns didn't sell, he would really get knocked down.

Sasha quickly handed him a chair and he began a beat down on Reigns. The crowd was going crazy and social media was blowing up. Seth stopped the bed down and looked at Sasha and then at Reigns. He stepped aside and handed Sasha the chair. The crowd erupted again. She swung the chair and smacked Reigns hard with it in the back. Seth smirked and gave the camera his famous 2015 heel grins.

When Sahsa finished her own beat down, Seth pulled Reigns into the ring. Although backstage Vince wanted to go off air, Hunter asked him to keep it on, which he did. Seth hit Roman with a Curb Stomp and stood over him. Seth wrapped his arm around Sasha and pulled her in for a deep kiss. When RAW went off the air and they went backstage, he didn't know what would come next, but all that mattered at that moment, was he had Sasha by his side, and 18,000 plus screaming fans who would surely tune in the following week.


	6. Chapter 6

The feel that Seth and Sasha felt was electric. As RAW went off the air tht announcers did their best to cover what had happened for those at home. Everyone at the arena had to come up for a reason themselves, but none of that really mattered. Nobody could believe what had happened. The fans were shocked and stunned and blown away, and those in the back couldn't believe Seth and Sasha just risked everything.

Sasha and Seth stood in the ring even as people began to filter out. They weren't sure if they didn't want to leave the feeling or didn't want to face the reality behind the curtain. Seth took Sasha's hand as they exited the ring. They put on tough faces and walked through the curtain.

Roman and the ref calling the match stood near the produced, Hunter, and Vince. Their expressions were blank and no one spoke. It was as silent as it could be. Seth swore he heard sweat drip and hit the floor. They didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it. No yelling, no questioning, nothing. Vince then spoke, his voice dry and lacked any emotion. "Hunter, take them to my office and wait for me there." Hunter took off his headset and motioned for Seth and Sasha to lead the way.

The walk past people was painstaking. Seth and Sasha passed both upset and shocked faces. "I honestly don't know what is going to happen next," Hunter began as they got closer to Vince's office. "Although you did what you thought was, dare I say "Best for Business," you completely ignored a match finish. You started shooting in the ring like it was a mid 80s house show for Deep South Wrestling. You guys know this is RAW, this is live, and this is Vince's baby."

They reached the office and Hunter opened the door for them. They slowly entered and sat down in the seats lined up at the desk. Hunter stayed out of the room most likely waiting for Vince. Seth and Sasha didn't say a thing. They avoided looking at each other. Seth finally spoke, his voice was soft. "Listen Sash, I hope you don't end up regretting this. If we both get fired, I don't want you to look back at it as a mistake."

"Why? Seth, do you regret this?" Seth shook his head. "Good, because I certainly don't. It's time that people know that creativity still exists. That everything isn't copy and paste and that our voices matter too. Seth, if we get fired, it'll be worth it, because maybe this is the first step in changing the ways things are, and that's pretty damn important."

Seth smile at Sasha. "You're amazing, you know that. You make all this that much more fun." Sasha smiled back. They leaned close, their lips almost pressing before the door to the office opened and they jumped apart. They looked at the door as Vince entered, Triple H not far behind. Vince sat down and Hunter leaned against the desk. Looks were exchanged, but words weren't.

Finally, Vince spoke, his voice not angry and loud, but an element Seth and Sasha couldn't quite explain. It was almost relaxing. Almost. "I don't really know what to say, you completely wing the ending of my program without running it by me or anyone as a matter of fact. You change your character, you alter the direction of not one, but three storylines, Sasha Banks is now I'm guessing your onscreen and offscreen girlfriend, and I.." Vince shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Hunter

"Vince, I never..." Seth started but Vince held his hand up to silence him.

"Not your turn yet, Seth. I green light everything that happens out there, you understand. If someone coughs on camera then I better damn well know when," Vince's voice was slightly increasing in volume. Sasha grabbed Seth's hand and held on tight. "There needs to be a pecking order, I can't have every superstar shitting on my finishes. Why even write anything. Wing the whole damn show!

"I don't appreciate what my writers and I have in store being thrown out because someone is unhappy with their spot in the company. Not everyone can be at the top."

"I understand..."

"Seth! Let me finish." Seth lowered his head and squeezed Sasha's hand. "With that said, what you both did out there took balls. You felt something and you went for it. I'll be damned it for super over too. Social media is currently blowing up. They can't believe what happened. WWE and RAW are trending."

Vince folded his hands and sunk into his chair. "Next time you have an idea, run it by me or Hunter please." Seth and Sasha nodded. "We will see where this goes, okay, I trust you both, mostly because Hunter trusts you both." Hunter shot a quick smile at the both of them. "However your actions can't go without punishment. You're both suspended for a week as well as the European tour."

"When you come back in two weeks for RAW," Hunter began, "we will have the next steps for this story, I'll be in touch with both of you over that time period for ideas. You started this, you help see it through."

"Wait," Seth started, a shock element dominating his voice, "you're not changing the ending, I'm facing Lesnar at Summerslam for the Universal title?"

...

Seth helped carry Sasha's bags to his car. "Thanks for the help."

"Hey, you offered Kingslayer, not to mention you could use the extra work load, you'll be facing Lesnar soon."

Seth put the bags in the trunk and went to get in the car when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around and saw Dolph Ziggler. "What's up, Ziggler?"

"Shut it, pretty boy." Dolph stepped closer to Seth, nearly getting in his face.

"Woah, what's with you?"

"Dont act like you don't know. You shoot in the ring and all you get is a slap on the wrist? I wouldn't be surprised if you'll become champ."

"I'm over, that's all. It's not my fault your wrestling career has been just as successful as your comedy one."

"Seth," Sasha spoke from inside the car, "let's just go."

"I'll be right there," he turned back to face Ziggler. "Get out of here, man, I'm not interested in anything with you."

"Tell me, Rollins, how often you got to suck McMahons dick to get that main event spot?" Seth pushed Ziggler up against the car he was parked next to. He could hear Sasha in the back yelling for him to just get in the car but it was only faint echos to him. He cocked his fist back and was about to hit Dolph hard, but he let him go. He gave him a little shove and got into the car. He was better than that. For years people made fun of his mistakes and scandals, he had heard everything. A slight laspe and mediocre jab from Dolph Ziggler wasn't going to cost him.

"He wasn't worth it." Sasha said. The dark of night relaxed them both. The night had been a roller coaster of emotions. Vince had gone somewhat easy on them, but maybe he saw something. They just had to make sure it ended up being worth his gamble.

...

It was a mostly quite night at the hotel for Seth and Sasha. They shared a room, held each other close, and fell asleep. The next morning they woke at around the same time. Seth said he would meet her downstairs for some breakfast. When he got down there, he realized maybe it wasn't he best idea. Seth passed many of his fellow wrestlers, all giving him the same stare. Uncomfortable glances left and right. Seth spotted Kevin Owens at a table by himself. Owens was eating away at some pancakes. Seth walked up to him, patting him on the back before sitting across from him.

"Hey Kevin, the breakfast here any good?"

"Even if I told you what I thought, you'd just do what you want anyway." Kevin said in a low tone, not even bothering once to make eye contact.

"Don't tell me you're upset about last night too."

"Why? Is that wrong? Should I be happy for you? I'm your friend, Seth. I have your back, but what you did last night, it just, I don't know." Kevin shook his head and continued to eat.

"I don't get it, Kevin, aren't you happy for me? For me and Sasha?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm happy for you and Sasha being together, but putting on a shoot, for what? Your own personal gain, come on, Seth, why in the world would I be happy? I've busted my ass for years, almost two decades, and here I am. I'm away from my family, I'm away from my wife, my two kids, my home country even. What do I get in return? I get pushed off stages in Porto Johns. I'm comic relief, when really everyone knows I ran ROH. I ran NXT. Don't expect me to be happy for you when your shoot in the ring and skip everyone in line." Kevin slammed his fork on the table and walked off, leaving Seth in an abyss. Was it true?

"What was that all about?" The soft voice of Sasha Banks lifted Rollins from the black hole Kevin nearly burried him in. She sat down next to him at the table, placing her hand on his lap.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. What do you say we get out of here. I would like to spend some time just the two of us if you don't mind."

"Are you kidding, that sounds like a great idea. We have almost two weeks to ourselves, Seth, let's make the most of it."

"I like the way you think, Legit Boss."

"Are you trying to flatter me, Architect?"

"Only if isn't working."


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha couldn't recall a time she was happier. Since RAW was in Seth's hometown, they had left the hotel as the rest of the superstars went on to the next stop, and decided to stay at Seth's home. Sasha was just happy to be with Seth. The suspension was fair enough for what they had done, but they felt it needed to be done. They wanted to change wrestling.

Seth took her hand as they entered his house. It was bigger than what Sasha had expected. "Watch out for the pets when you get in," Seth said as he opened the door and showed her into his house. Sasha walked in slowly, taking in the amazing craftsmanship before who. Whoever designed this house really knew how to take ones breath away. It wasn't long before she felt someone at her feet. She looked down and saw a black cat rubbing against the bottom of her leg.

"Who's this?" She asked as she got low enough to pet him.

"That's Oscar," Seth stood next to her, watching her closely. She looked so natural, so incredible. He almost lost his train of thought. "He seems to like you."

"I like him too."

"Yeah? Just wait until you meet Kevin. The guy is a spoiled as can be."

"Sounds like a daddy's boy to me."

Seth smirked. "My parents will be dropping him off tomorrow night. They'll be staying for dinner, I hope you don't mind."

Sasha returned a smirk to Seth, walking over to him and playfully poking his nose. "You think I'm afraid of meeting the parents? Please, your parents will absolutely love me, probably more than they do you."

Seth chuckled as he put his arm around Sasha and walked over to the large couch in his living room, the both of them sitting down and coming closer together. "I don't doubt that, how could anyone resist loving you, that is the real question."

"My goodness, Rollins, you really are trying to butter me up." Oscar jumped up next to the both of them on the couch and laid himself down on their legs.

"Looks like Oscar is trying to do the same too." They sat there for a while, enjoying the quiet and the company of each other. Seth enjoyed her being around. He enjoyed her scent, the feeling she gave him. He could always tell when she was around him, even without seeing her those butterflies hit his stomach. Sasha rested her head on his shoulders.

"So," she spoke, closing her eyes and almost drifting to sleep, "before your parents get here, what are the plans?"

"I was just thinking about showing you around my hometown. Take you on a trip down memory lane."

"That sounds perfect. The roots of Seth Rollins."

...

Seth held her hand tight as they walked down the street. Davenport wasn't a busy or huge place, but being who he was where he was, everyone knew him. Whether they liked him or disliked him was a different story, but he wasn't taking any chances with Sasha. He tugged her a little closer, the arms connected as they continued to walk.

"This used to be a candy shop, my parents would get so pissed at me for spending my allowance here."

"Hey, Architect, what's with the tight grip, wind won't blow me away."

Seth slightly blushed. He loosened his grip, but not completely. He didn't always have tolerance for people, and seeing what WWE fans do when security is around in a crowded arena didn't make him feel any better. "Sorry, Sash, you wanna see where I did some of my best backyard wrestling?"

...

Sasha wasn't nervous. She was never nervous. She was the boss. She main evented some of the biggest shows around in front of tens of thousands of people, hosting a dinner party for two guests wasn't the end of the world. No matter how much Sasha ran those thoughts through her head, the nerves weren't shaking. Seth was so sweet, so kind, so loving, he had to get it from somewhere. These are the people who raised him after all.

Sasha felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her in tight. Seth's head rested on her shoulder as he burried his face in her neck. The warmth and his touch sent shivers down her spine. "Your beautiful, and this will go perfect, trust me." She could only work up a nod as he let go and continued to set the table. She made a dish her mother used to make all the time. It was some sort of pasta she had forgotten the name too but she remembered it being pretty damn good.

She slightly jumped when the door bell rang. Seth waited for her before opening the door. He placed his arm around her, pulling her in and kissing her cheek before he opened it. The bright grins and friendly faces warmed Sasha's heart. She saw Kevin immediately freak out when he caught glimpse of Seth. His mother set down Kevin and he ran to Seth, jumping on him continuously until Seth picked him into his arms. Sasha watched as Kevin kissed him over and over again. She couldn't help but giggle. "Sasha Banks, we watch you on TV all the time," his father spoke as he walked into the house.

Sasha had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out with laughter as Seth's Mom hit his dads arm. "Come on, Bob, that sounds so creepy."

"What? She's on TV! It's not creepy unless you make it creepy."

"Whatever you say." Seth's Mom then turned to Sasha. "Well Seth, are you going to introduce us or just kiss your dog?"

Seth rolled his eyes and set down Kevin, standing up straight and smiling largely he spoke. "Sasha, this is my mom, Molly, and my stepfather Bob, guys, this is Sasha."

Molly smiled wide, her white teeth nearly blinding everyone in the room. "Dear, it's such an honor to meet you. Seth has spoken very highly of you."

"I sure hope he has," Sasha began but was interrupted as Molly pulled her into a hug.

"I spell something good in the kitchen." Bob said as he patted Seth on the back.

"Is that all you can think about, Bob?" Molly had a stone cold look at her husband. He had no response as he held out his hand for Sasha to shake.

"I made something for all of us, I hope you guys enjoy."

"We will honey, I just hope Seth helped you put it together."

...

They all seemed to like the dish very well, including Kevin and Oscar who Seth snuck some of the food to. Once they finished, Seth's parents got into the typical baby stories that Seth did his best to ignore and just let happy as there was most likely nothing he could do anyway. They'd always come out. After some more regular conversation Seth's parents said they had to leave. They got their things and headed for the door.

"You can head upstairs and get ready Sash, I'm just gonna walk them out."

Sahsa smiled and nodded as she turned and head for bed. She had a long day. She entered the bedroom. His parents seemed very kind and nice. She saw where he got all the good habits he had from. She started to change into her pajamas and decided to crack the window. Down below she saw Seth saying goodbye.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"It's no problem, Seth, anytime."

"Yeah sweetie, we had so much fun. Sasha is great." Molly rubbed Seth's arm as she grinned at him. "I really like her."

"So do I. She's helped me get through a lot of the rough patches, career wise. I think I might be in love with her."

"Famous last words," Bob said as he got into the car.

"Would you shut it, Bob!" Molly yelled back at him.

"I'm only kidding, sweetly, I love you very much."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure Seth? You aren't jumping the gun or anything? Have you told her?"

"No, but I think it's true. I think I really do love her."

Sasha stepped back from the window and sat on the bed. Seth Rollins loved her, but did she love him?

 ** _Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. Much appreciation with the following this story has been receiving. I would like to begin writing some more stories to mix up what I'm writing more. I would also like to write something people would be interested to read. Give me a review of what you think so far of this story and what other story you'd like me to start. Obviously I won't be able to pick them all, but if there's one I feel I can run with, then I'll definitely go with it. I'd love to hear them. Thanks again._**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of their suspension passed quickly. Seth and Sasha did everything they could as a normal couple. Went to the movies, the park, concerts, but each place Sasha couldn't help but think about whether she loved Seth. He was great to be around and the best part of her life in WWE now, but was he her everything? Seth put a lot on the line to get them to the top. Would she have done the same? Love was something neither of them had success with, and was she ready to watch this relationship sink. I love you for the two of them were death wishes for the connection they shared. Sasha had fun with Seth, but she could never really get the thought away from her.

They arrived for RAW, the last one before Summerslam, where Seth would face Lesnar for the championship, that is unless plans changed, which they had to. No one filled them in, but over the two weeks they were gone, Reigns demanded that he get a fair chance. The storyline was Sasha and Seth refused to show up to RAW because they were above the show itself. Sasha loved playing the heel, and she knew how good Seth was at it too. They would now be returning to their best form, villains.

Sasha got various glares from the fellow female wrestlers. They looked at her the way they did Ronda when she got pushed at Wrestlemania. It wasn't as cut throat as it used to be, but still people didn't like it when they felt you cut in line. Sasha didn't care, she knew she was talented, and she knew it didn't matter.

She met up with Bayley in the locker room, Bayley excitement growing once they saw each other. "Sasha, you have no idea how lonely it has been since you've been gone."

"What do you mean, haven't you been hanging around with Bálor?" Sasha teased. Bayley glared at her.

"Says the one who has been off for two weeks with their lover and partner in crime. You're like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Oh my god, you're so, you." Sasha set her bag down and began pulling her gear out.

"So, do you know what the plan is for Summerslam and how you all fit in it?"

Sasha shook her head. "Not yet, Seth and I have a meeting later on with Hunter and Vince."

"Wow, you sound so monotone. What's wrong? Is it Seth?"

"Kind of."

"Were those leaked picks..."

"No, stop right there! It's got nothing to do with that!"

Bayley put her hands up in defense. "Just trying to narrow down what could be bugging you."

"Seth might be in love with me. I don't know how to feel about that. I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Bayley pulled Sasha down onto a chair as she sat next to her, rubbing her back. Bayley could see an emotion in her friend she hadn't seen in a while.

"That type of relationship. Love hasn't been good to either one of us. I don't want what we have right now to be ruined because love."

"Sasha, love hasn't been good to you both because you've never had it for real. Don't be scared because love is real. Be happy you found it."

Sasha giggled and lifted her head up to look at Bayley. "That was the most cheesy thing I've ever heard in my life."

They both began to giggle as they pulled one another into a tight hug.

...

Seth was stretching. He knew he had a segment opening the show and a match to end it, but the details hadn't been given to him yet. Not like he cared though. He was thinking about Sasha. She had seemed a little off for the past week and a half. She had fun, he could see it on her face, but deep down, deep down something wasn't sitting right with her. Had she not liked his parents? Had she changed her mind on what they were sitting out to do in the WWE? He tried to push the worry out of his mind. He couldn't have something else on the brain. Not to mention he was sure to see Kevin Owens. What he had said to him two weeks prior had to have been just a spur of the moment. No one the man he had known for so long would just throw him to the curb because he did something. Or so he hoped.

Serh couldn't think any longer. He heard his name called by a producer. He turned and after being told Vince and Hunter were ready for him, he made his way to their office. He pushed the door open and there already was Vince, Hunter, and Roman Reigns. "Glad you're here now, Seth, close the door and take a seat," Hunter said as he motion for Seth to sit.

Roman was seated in the chair next to the one Rollins took. Vince was sitting in what had to be the most comfortable chair in the building behind his desk, while Hunter stood beside him like an evil henchman or something. "Where's Sasha?" Seth asked as he looked around the room.

"Seth, this is about your storyline and the main event of Summerslam, Sasha will have her own thing." Vince spoke, and when Vince spoke, you listened.

"But, Vince, me and Sasha kind of went in this together."

"I know Seth. When you and Sasha first turned the tables and broke the WWE, people all over were talking about it, but then it cooled, and over the past two weeks, people have been talking about only you Seth, and how you were going to be the anti hero who stops the mean old Vince McMahon and his hand picked Roman Reigns from ruining WWE and taking the throne, and honestly, that's a story we like. It gets people talking, and it has the cinematic element We and our viewers love."

"Hunter back me up, we can't just throw Sasha out of this like she never stood out there with me."

Hunter just shook his head at Rollins.

"Seth," Vince started, "tonight you will no longer be having a match to close the show. The opening segment will be moved to the end of the show. I will open it, bringing out Roman where I will then add him to the match at Summerslam, making it a triple threat. You will come out, say whatever you think fits your knee character, and start a brawl. As for Summerslam, Seth, your walking out champ."

"Wait, what? I'm going to be champ?"

Vince smiled and nodde. "The savior, Seth Rollins. Rating will be through the roof, and I think we'll all be very successful, unless, you disagree?"

Seth looked at Vince, and then Hunter. He wanted to change WWE. The the man at the top because the fans wanted him to be and he deserved it. Sasha Banks was by his side, and if he wanted to achieve this goal however, he'd need to do it without her. Would she do it without him? She was pushing him away anyway. Maybe she was so different because she was ready to end it? Why throw away a Universal Championship reign for a girl who's lost her interest in you.

"No, I agree with everything. People are going to be disappointed if they miss these next few months of RAW."

...

Sasha went up and down every hallway looking for Seth. She couldn't find him anywhere. She also waited and waited for a producer to tell her that her meeting with Vince was ready, but that never happened. The show was coming closer and all she saw as she sat in the hallway against the wall was various superstars getting ready. The show opened with Braun Strowman, not her and Seth. Plans must have changed and no one told her. She stood up and began to walk, but she didn't get far before she ran into Seth.

"Seth, I've been looking everywhere for you. What the hell is going on? Aren't we suppose to open the show?"

Seth tried to avoid eye contact. "Well, no."

"What? Why didn't someone tell me? When are we going on?"

"We aren't."

"Excuse me? Why didn't anyone tell me this? What is happening? I thought Vince liked the outcome of what happened?"

"He did, I'm going on to close the show. They're putting the title on me at Summerslam. It's going to be a triple threat with Reigns added. I'm the anti hero now. I think I'm gonna my Deadpool gear."

"That's amazing!" Sasha hugged Seth tightly. "I'll have to get some matching gear."

"Um, about that." Seth stepped away from Sasha. "I'm gonna be solo in this. Vince said people were talking about me battling the system, but nothing about you. I don't know why, but, that's the way..."

"And what did you say? They forced you to agree to this storyline? Did Hunter have a sledgehammer to your head?"

"What do you care? Aren't you happy for me?!"

"I thought it was never about the title, Seth! I thought it was about change?! We were going to change it together! You forgot all about me because you wanted another accolade you add to your career!"

"Oh quit it! Stop putting up this front. You know I care about you! You're the one pushing yourself away! The whole past week and a half you've been different! Forgive me for trying to do something to better myself!"

"That's why love doesn't work for you! You only love yourself!"

"Who ever said anything about love?"

"You. To your parents. And me. I would have said love. But I would have said love to the real you. Not the asshole I see right now." Sasha ran off. Tears in her eyes she could barely breathe.

"You're so full of shit! If you really loved me you'd be happy. You'd have done the same damn thing!" Seth kicked a nearby box over as glared as writers and producers walked by. Wrestling was a lonely profession, and Seth knew it was lonely at the top. Damn lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth used his anger to really make the brawl look good. Some punches he knew he threw at Roman were a little too hard, but he knew Roman could handle it. The crowd was going crazy and the brawl went the typical way they always went. Two guys fight and the whole roster tried to pull them apart. It was perfect and Vince loved how the crowd ate it up. Seth didn't feel right after the show ended though. Sasha was on his mind. He sat on the stage and watched as the crew took down the ring. He felt a presence join him. He hoped it was Sasha, but looked over and saw it was Roman.

"Sasha?" Roman asked. Seth lowered his head. "I'll take that as a yes. I don't blame you for taking the opportunity. I never asked for this. To be the face. You can't blame me for taking it though, so I don't blame you."

"Thanks man."

"I wish I could give you a awesome love talk to show you the error of your ways, but I'm not so good with words for that type of stuff. I would end up just telling you different edits in google images about love. I did see someone in the back that could help you." Roman got up and walked behind the curtain. Seth smiled. He had missed these days. Before they thought they'd ever be something in WWE, the Shield would just have fun.

Seth heard footsteps and looked up. He nearly launched himself up. Dean Ambrose was walking before him. He pulled him into a tight hug and squeezed. "Woah pal, I'm married." Seth laughed.

"You look good, Dean. Got the dad look a little with that hair style."

"Shut it. I remember someone had two colors in their hair before so I wouldn't be talking so much." Seth and Dean chuckled. "For real though, what's up? Roman said you weren't yourself. He said something had you down."

"Well, it's Sasha."

"That's the purple haired one, right?" Seth gave Dean a good old brotherly slap on the back of the head. "All right, all right, no more jokes. Got it."

"We started this whole 'let's change WWE' thing together, and now it's going to be completed without her there with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Vince said people weren't talking about her enough to keep her in the storyline. They were too busy talking about me being the anti hero to Vince. He followed that idea and couldn't care less about the one me and Sasha originally had in mind."

"And where does all the falling apart come in? Don't tell me you threw her under the bus."

"I did. I thought she didn't want to be together anymore. She was really just trying to figure out her feelings for me, for us. I ruined it."

"Well my friend, nothing ever is completely ruined. You work so hard to get a good spot in the company, why not take that devotion and put it towards someone else, huh? Go after her. Go stop her at the airport, or what other cliche might arise."

"You're a real pain in the ass, Ambrose."

"I've been on the shelf, I've got a lot of catching up to do."

...

He was an idiot. An ass and an idiot. He was out of her mind. Well she wished he was. Sasha rode with Bayley but decided she'd rather just lay in the backseat. Sasha had already ranted about what happened at least 20 times. Sasha knew Bayley didn't want to hear it again, and Sasha didn't want to tell it again. She tried to shut her eyes but Seth only appeared. She never remembered it being this hard to get a nap. Usually Seth was beside her, but enough about him damn it!

Sasha sat up and tried looking out the window. Everything she saw reminded her of moments with Seth. She missed him. But things wouldn't ever be the same. He threw her to the side for the title. For the main event of Summerslam. They only bonded closer because of their situation in WWE, and now that Seth had a better one, she was no longer needed. All those moments would be in her head for a while, but they no longer meant love and happiness. They meant betrayal.

"Thinking about him," Bayley said as she drove.

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't though."

"You sure."

"Yeah. I can't believe him. After everything, after always being there, the first chance he has, I'm history and he's champion."

"We should run in during the title match and cost him. That would be something."

"Come on Bayley, we're above that. We'll just steal his title."

...

Seth tried calling again but no answer from Sasha. He didn't expect much else. Why would she pick up, he did kind of turn his back on her. After everything they said together, he really did go and pull an asshole move. Seth wanted to be better and bigger than who he was before. He was riding with Ambrose and Reigns and something about the city out in the distance on the highway got Seth to thinking. At the end of the road, he didn't want to look back and remember the amount of championships won, that was just for the analytics, and those meant nothing. He didn't want to remember the main events he had, because people remember the best match, not the last one. He wanted to remember the people. Like the Shield, like Sami Zayn, like Kevin Owens, Finn Bálor, AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Hunter, Kane, Daniel Bryan. Sasha Banks. That was the main one though.

He had a lot of apologies to hand out. It was a blessing to be where he was. WWE. Unless your Kenny Omega or the Young Bucks, this is where you aspire to be. He was there. He had been champ. He had main event Mania. That was more than many could say, and his career was far from over. Sasha made wrestling fun, and that's what he wanted it to be. Fun. It wasn't about success, it was about enjoyment and fun.

...

Summerslam has arrived and the WWE was everywhere. Seth had tried to get ahold of Sasha but he never did. He had an appearance on ESPN First Take and then later that day he would be in the main event of Summerslam. It was a big day for Rollins, yet he kept thinking about somehow getting ahold of Sasha.

He put on his best suit and tie and got in the limo on his way to First Take. He knew Paul Heyman had been talking trash like always to him, for the storyline of course, and Seth knew he'd throw that in during the interview, but he'd also be real. Sasha liked him better real.

...

Sasha was at the Barclays Center. Her and Bayley had some tag team match that really didn't interest her. She just wanted to wrestle and leave before a certain someone closed the show. She walked to catering to her a bite to eat before she got ready when she saw everyone gathered around the tv. She walked up and tapped Dolph Ziggler on the shoulder.

"Dolph, what's everyone looking at?"

"They got First Take on."

Sasha was going to turn to walk away, but something made her change her mind. She snuck closer towards the tv and began watching.

"Well, Seth, you've got a tough challenge tonight, Lesnar and Reigns. What have you done to prepare?"

"Stephen A., I'll be honest with you, I don't need to prepare too much, because I've been ready for this moment since I started doing this for a living. Tonight, everyone who watches will see Seth Rollins give it his all, and walk out champion. Paul Heyman has run out of crap to spill."

"What about Roman Reigns?"

"Please Max, I've beaten him before and I can do it again."

"If I remember correctly though Seth, Sasha Banks helped you do it most recently."

"Sasha Banks has helped me a lot recently. She can see talent better than others. She can see when someone makes a mistake too. She isn't afraid to call you on it. She's a great person to have around, and she's a person who most people don't derseve to have in their life. She can out wrestle a lot of people, Max. Forgive me for misusing a great friend and great person, I hope you won't be the only one to do so."

Sasha smiled, but shook it off. Her focus for tonight was only Summerslam. Not Seth Rollins.

"Listen, Max, Stephen A, tonight at Summerslam, if you tune in, you'll see me pull off everything you can think of to become champ."

...

Sasha's match went fine and her and Bayley got the win, however she wanted to be out there for a bigger match. Her time would come though, that she knew. Sasha got her street clothes on and went to find Bayley. The main event was nearing and she'd been trying to avoid Seth all day. She entered her locker room once again, trying to see if Bayley was in sight, but instead she noticed a box on her suitcase. Sasha picked it up and opened it. On top was a note. She opened and read it.

 _Dear Sasha,_

 _You told me so. Everything you said that night was right. Sometimes I get too caught up in my wrestling life, I forget about my real one. I've come to see that it isn't all about stats and accolades, but about the lasting memories and impressions you have and leave on people. I could win this title tonight, hold it until I retire, and go undefeated forever, it still wouldn't make me as happy as you do. Do I deserve you, no. I've never really fought to be with anyone, but no one has really ever been worth the fight, that is until you. In this box is some gear. Come to the ring with me, or looks like I'll have to track you down. We started this together, I'd give the whole thing to finish it with you. Please._

 _Love, the asshole Seth Freakin' Rollins_

Sasha looked deeper in the box and couldn't help but giggle. He'd be wearing his Deadpool attire, and she had the option to accompany him in her new Wolverine attire that he must have had custom made.

She'd go to the ring with him all right. There she'd kiss him, slap him, and then kiss him again. Then, she'd watch as he won the title, and as they changed wrestling.

 **Epilogue**

Seth could still hear the roar from the crowd as he won the Universal Title. He asked Sasha if she wanted him to throw the match and call a different ending in the ring, but she said no. Vince and Hunter didn't mind much Sasha came out. The crowd still went crazy and within minutes of the ending it was trending worldwide. He let her hold the belt as his music played. She deserved it.

He held her close in the bed. The hotel room was quiet and empty. Seth could see the shine from his new title off in the corner of the room, but he was too busy looking st Sasha sleep in his arms. He would never forget when they first kissed. The feeling was greater than any title he could ever win. They'd be a force in WWE.

Seth smiled wide and kissed Sasha. He kissed he hard. She woke up and smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"I love you. I love you so much, I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too, Seth, now I know, and so do you."

She smirked and he smiled back, and with that they shared a kiss.

THE END


	10. Thank You

**And with that, the story is finished. I want to thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and always coming back for the next chapter. I'm extremely greatful for each review and compliment, they meant very much to me. It showed me people had an interest in the story I was telling and what I had in store next.**

 **A special thanks to mypurplethoughts. If anyone hasn't read Pillow Talk, it was a heavy inspiration for this story so thank you. Your reviews pushed me to finish this story and start brainstorming a new one.**

 **I had many different ideas for this story that kept changing, and I must say, I've had great fun writing it. Soon rather than later I will start a new Seth and Sasha fanfic with a brand new story that will hopefully get you guys and more interested, so be on the look out for that.**

 **This was my first fanfic, so once again thank you all for your reviews and favorites.**


End file.
